


Lying

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Gruvia oneshot: Lying doesn't just hurt you.





	Lying

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

If there’s one thing Gray Fullbuster is good at it’s lying, especially to himself.

Truth be told, he actually has liked Juvia from the beginning. The moment he grabbed her hand to save her from falling off the building he knew. He felt deep down that they were made for each other.

But he pushed those feelings aside because who actually believes in love at first sight? Apparently Juvia did too.

The last time he thought a girl like-liked him, he was punched in the face and returned to the guild all red in the face with tears in his eyes, he told the guild it was allergies.

But of course Juvia was different. He had told himself to pretend he was disgusted or ignore her constant pleads and gestures of love, but in his heart he loved it.

He would be lying if he never thought of them dating or a future together, not as bad as her wild fantasies but close enough. He just didn’t want to get disappointed when those gestures faded away weeks later.

But they didn’t. He knew Juvias love was growing stronger and his was too, but how do you randomly decide that you want to be with someone? He was never good with words so instead of trying to confess and have a relationship, he lied. To both of them.

Every time she called him her beloved, his heart swelled. Every gift she has given was placed perfectly in his apartment and he should be given an award for best actor because all of this ignoring was fake.

But lying protect him, he thought.

“She deserves a straight answer” Erza complained to him. He knew. He also had to give himself an answer, the answer hes kept since the beginning. 

During their six months of blissful living he was going to confess, tell her the truth and then his own fantasy could happen, but no. He would have to lie for a little longer.

And during that period of lies, he realized he got it all wrong.

Lying wont protect her, or him at all. She wore her heart on her sleeve and that made her one of the strongest. He was pathetic to hide his feelings.

They say the truth will set you free, and as he looked into his Juvias eyes he knew that the truth was for the best.

After putting a stop to the Purification Plan, Gray took Juvia to one of the restaurants in the town they had just saved. 

She was hanging onto his arm, tighter than usual because deep down she was afraid he would be gone again. 

No more lying, he told himself as they were seated in the corner. Juvia could feel the apology coming, but she didn’t want to rush him, so she stared at the menu waiting for him to speak. 

“Juvia, I-II,” He stammered, god why was this so hard? 

She nodded. “I understand and forgive you. Erza explained everything and while I was saddened and hurt, I’m not mad or disappointed, just happy to see you again.” His chest felt lighter and he grabbed her hand and smiled.

Dinner was nice and calm, and Juvia got to learn about her beloveds mission.

Before walking back to hotel where all their guild mates were Gray stopped them in the town square. It was lit by many beautiful lanterns and it was warm outside. 

“Listen Juvia, the mission wasn’t the only thing I’ve been lying about” Gray started.

Juvia narrowed her eyes, but she waited for him to continue. 

“My feelings, t-they aren’t as they seem. I know you have cared about me since our first meeting and even though I’m bad at showing it, I have too. I guess I didn’t really believe your had real feelings for me, so I never acted on them, afraid that you would leave. And as time passed, my feelings only got stronger, but I never understood them. So I’ve been meaning to give you a straight answer, not just to you but also me, because me lying about theses feelings only hurts us.” 

Juvia just stared. “My beloved are-are you confessing your feelings to Juvia?” Tears were brimming her eyes. A smile grew on his face as he cupped her cheek and gave her a small kiss. 

“I sure am”


End file.
